1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cloud computing systems, and more particularly to cloud file storage systems. Even more particularly, this invention relates to the management of file permissions for cloud attached file systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cloud computing systems are known. In cloud computing systems, computing and storage services are provided to remote clients over a wide area network such as the Internet.
If the remote clients are using a file system that is different from that of the cloud storage server, then problems can occur in the handling of the permissions for the stored files. The problems are compounded when several different networked file system clients are accessing the local file system and the cloud collaboratively.
What is needed, therefore, is a unified permission framework associated with the cloud and the local fileserver.